


Let Me See

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Healing, Michael Guerin Deserves Nice Things, POV Max Evans, Pre-Canon, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: When Max sees bruises on Michael's arm, he discovers something new about himself
Relationships: Max Evans & Michael Guerin
Series: RNM ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Let Me See

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: we saw the first time max discovered he could hurt someone with his hands. when did he discover he could heal?

Max is having a boys only sleepover with Michael, Isobel off on some Girl Scouts retreat, when he sees it.

“ _Michael!_ ” Max shouts, his voice breaking in horror. “What happened to your arm?”

“It’s nothing,” Michael dismisses him, yanking his sleeve back over the angry purple bruises mottling his forearm.

“That is _not_ nothing,” Max argues. “Let me see.”

Michael looks like he’s going to argue, but he must see on Max’s face how deadly serious he is about this because finally he relents and lifts his sleeve again so Max can see his battered skin.

“What happened? Who did this to you?” Max asks, reaching out to run his fingertips over the bruise, as gently as he can.

“Foster dick of the week just roughed me up a little,” Michael shrugs. “Don’t worry about it.”

 _Don’t worry about it—_ Max shakes his head in disbelief. Worrying about Michael is about all he ever does these days. He and Isobel got the nice, rich parents, have lived in the same suburb since they got adopted five years ago and the biggest constants Michael’s ever had are abuse and disappointment.

A tidal wave of guilt washes over Max as he thinks that this is _his_ fault—he never should have left the group home without him, he should have stayed by Michael’s side to protect him. No one’s ever looked out for Michael like he deserves, least of all him, and—he needs to _fix_ this, he needs to—

Before Max realizes what he’s doing, he’s got Michael’s arm in a vice-like grip, how much he loves Michael and how much he wants to make him better the only conscious thoughts he has.

“Ow, hey, what are you—“ Michael tries to pull out of Max’s hold, but his voice dies in his throat as Max’s hand starts to _glow_ , warm and impossibly bright.

A wave of nausea rolls through his stomach so intense he almost doesn’t have time to pitch to the side before he vomits all over his sleeping bag.

“Holy shit,” Michael says, and it takes a minute for Max to look up to see what he’s talking about.

Michael’s forearm is as unmarred as it was the day they wandered out of their pods, shiny and new. Max’s gaze shifts from his hands to Michael’s arm, stunned. Did _he_ do that?

“Did you know you could do that?” Michael asks in amazement, staring at his freshly healed skin.

Max shakes his head, eyes wide.

No, he most certainly did not.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
